A Fearful Darkness and A Hopeful Love
by May 16 writer
Summary: Picks up after the Wizard. Adrien finds himself scared to death of something happening to Marinette while Hawkmoth plans to have Cat Noir akumatized. As for Marinette she ends up falling for two guys unaware that they're the same person.
1. Chapter 1

He climbed up the Eiffel Tower where his enemy stood waiting for him.

"Hello Chat Noir." Hawkmoth said. "So kind of you meet me here."

"It's over Hawkmoth."

"Oh I beg to differ. Because today you are going to give me your miraculous."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I have a little leverage you might wanna know about."

He held up his arm, in his grip was Marinette who he held over the edge.

"Let her go!"

"I'd love to, after you give me your miraculous."

"Never!"

"Very well."

He dropped her, she screamed.

"No! Wait!"

He quickly grabbed her again.

"I..I can't...I promised-" Adrien said.

"Well if a promise means more to you then the life of this girl..."

"No! Don't!"

"Hand over the miraculous or the girl dies!"

"Okay."

He took off his ring and threw it to him. Hawkmoth smiled as he clutched it.

"At last!" He said. "It's mine."

"Now let her go."

"Of course." With that he dropped her. "Silly me I had my fingers crossed."

"No! Marinette!"

She screamed in terror as she fell. Adrien tried to catch her but he missed and he couldn't go after her without his powers. He could only watch her fall in horror.

"Adrien! Help me!" She screamed.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted as he woke up. He was in his bed with sweat dripping down his face. "Plagg! Plagg! Where are you?"

"Ugh! What?" The little Kwami said waking up.

"Come on, we gotta go!"

"What? It's three in the morning!"

"I don't care what time it is! Claws out!"

He changed into Chat Noir and rushed over to Mariette's house. He peeked through her window. She was safely asleep in her bed. He sighed with relief and went back home where he changed back.

"That's the third time this week!" Plagg complained. "It was just a dream. Let it go. She's fine!"

"I'm sorry it's just that ever since that day with the Wizard I've been terrified that Hawkmoth might go after Marinette." He said. "If anything ever happened her I...I'd never forgive myself."

"Look, I'm sure what happened the other day was a one time thing. The person you should be concerned about him hurting is Ladybug. I'm sure he'd love to wring her neck out."

"Plagg! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Sorry."

...

"Chat Noir. I know you fear for someone's life." Hawkmoth said. "I can feel it. I'll find out who this someone is and when I do you'll be enslaved by my akuma."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette sat in her room, writing designs in her journal. She was trying to design a new dress for the upcoming costume ball. She drew one design after another not sure which one would work. As she worked she felt like someone was watching her.

"Is someone there?" She asked. She looked outside to if there was anyone there. She didn't see a single person but somebody was there nice.

"Nice designs." She heard a voice say.

Chat Noir was in her room looking at her journal.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, needed to see a friendly face." He said.

"And why choose me?"

"Because you're the civilian I've talked to the most."

"Can I have my book back?"

"Sure." He handed it to her. "Watcha working on?"

"A dress for some dance at my school."

"Got a date?"

"No."

"Well any boy would be lucky to take you...my princess."

"Thank you." She said blushing.

"Anyone who you're hoping will ask you?"

"None of your business you nosy kitty." She giggled.

"Oh come on."

"No."

"Alright, fine, as you wish Princess."

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yes it is late." He kissed her hand and headed to the window. "Adieu."

He jumped off the building and disappeared into the night. Marinette just smiled and went to bed. The next day at school Marinette and Alya were talking about the costume ball on Friday.

"Can you believe it." Alya said. "Only three more days."

"Alya I don't think I should go."

"What!"

"I want to go but I don't think I'd fit in."

"You have to come otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"I don't think it will last for the rest of my life."

Adrien spent the whole class staring at Marinette. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he had never realized how beautiful she was before. He just sat there watching her with a dreamy smile, looking love struck.

"Dude?" Nino said. "Dude? Hello?" He said waving his hand in front of Adrien's face. "Yo! Earth to Adrien!"

"Huh? What?" He said snapping out of his lovesick trance. "Oh I'm sorry I was just thought lost in thought."

"More like lost in love. Who's the lucky girl? If it's Alya then back off! She's mine."

"I'm not crushing on anyone."

"Oh come on. You're showing all the symptoms. Not paying attention, having that silly grin, that dreamy look in your eye, all you're missing is bunch of hearts circling your head."

"The bell rang and the students exited class.

"Hey Alya." Nino said.

"Hi Nino." She said. "Wanna grab a smoothie?"

"Yeah Adrien and I were just talking about getting one, can he come too?"

"Yes."

The four of them went to the smoothie shop. They sat, talked, and drank smoothies. Marinette was very nervous but she felt calm when she talked with Adrien. She was the only person he talked to the whole time.

"Well that was fun." Marinette said.

"Yeah, we should hang out more often." Adrien said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Adrien!" Natalie called from the limo. "Time to go."

"Okay, but first a little magic trick." He approached Marrinette and pulled a flower from behind her ear. It was a white rose. "For you." He said handing to her.

"Oh...Tha...Thank you." She said taking it from him.

He got in the limo and took him back home. Marinette held the rose to her chest and smiled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Ladybug and Chat Noir were on patrol for anything suspicious. So far they saw nothing, well technically Ladybug saw nothing. Cat Noir was too busy staring at her like with Marinette. He was so confused, he loved Ladybug but now he was starting develop feelings for Marinette. He thought about when he kissed her awake the other day it felt so nice and yet familiar. Had he kissed her before? No he would've remembered.

"Cat Noir, are you alright?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about something." He said.

"What is it?"

"Well I've kissed a girl."

"Oh, finally getting over me?"

"For your information bugaboo it was do or die situation. I had to, it was to save her life."

"Oh...it was?" She giggled. "And pray tell how was her life in such danger that only a kiss from you could save her?"

"Remember the akumatized guy we fought last week?"

"Yeah."

"Well he put some girl to sleep with a spell and she could only be awakened by a kiss."

She blushed like crazy. It was Cat Noir who woke her. Did that mean he was her true love and not Adrien?

"So...So..So what's wrong?"

"I feel like I've kissed her before. But I've never kissed anyone before her."

"Actually." She said blushing more. "You have."

"Huh?"

"On Valentine's day, I...I kissed you to break Dark Cupid's spell."

They both blushed like crazy and they were quiet for awhile.

"Um I...should go." She said.

"Wait! May I preform a little trick for My Lady?"

"Alright."

He approached her and pulled a flower from behind her ear. It was a red rose. "For you."

"Um..." She said taking it. "Where did you learn that?"

"Sorry a magician never reveals his secrets." He smiled and jumped off the building.

"Strange." She thought. "Adrien preformed the same trick. I wonder?"

...

"Ow! Easy with the pins!" Alya said.

"Sorry." Marinette said. She was helping Alya with her dress. It was a purple dress with a lilac sash.

"I love this dress you designed."

"Thanks it's nothing really."

"Yeah right."

"Alya have you ever noticed any similarities between two people?"

"I've noticed similarities in twins."

"I mean that two people might be the same person."

"No why do you ask?"

"No reason just a random question." Once she was done Alya paid for the dress, Marinette didn't want her to but she insisted. Once she was gone Marinette went up to her room. She looked at her vase that contained the two roses she had been given.

"It couldn't be."


	4. Chapter 4

"Pretty roses." Tikki said. "One from each boy you love."

"Adrien yes but Chat Noir no."

"Marinette the sleeping spell you were under could only be broken by true love's kiss, Chat Noir kissed you and you woke up so.."

"No he can't be my true love."

"And why not?"

"Don't get me wrong he's a great friend but that's all I see him as."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Her phone rang.

"Marinette! Guess what." Alya said.

"What is it?"

"Nino just told me that Adrien needs a tutor in Chinese." Alya said. "And guess who I suggested."

"Please not me! Tell me it's not me."

"Sorry that would be a lie."

"Alya!"

"Hey you know it pretty good."

"But doesn't he already know it?"

"Maybe he's slipping up."

"But...what do I do? What if I do something stupid?"

"Marinette call me crazy but I think he likes you."

"What? No! Of course not! Why would he like me? I'm probably the last person he'd date."

"No, Chloe Bourgeois is the last person he would date."

"And how do you know that?"

"Nino told me."

"Look I don't know Alya and my room isn't in the best condition."

"Well I kinda already told him you agreed to it."

"You what!"

"Sorry and he's coming over there."

"What! I gotta go!" She hung up and started to panic. "Oh no! No! No! No! No! This is not good! Not good! Total opposite of good!"

"Marinette calm down." Tikki said. "Remember your breathing."

"You're right I just need to be calm." She said. "I must not panic everything is under control."

"Marinette, Adrien's here." Sabine called.

"Ahhh! I'm doomed."

Knock

"Marinette? May I come in?" Adrien asked.

"Um...just a minute." She put the pictures of him away and then made herself more presentable. She opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi. Thanks again for offering to tutor me."

"No problem."

All day Marinette taught him Chinese little did she know that he already knew Chinese he was just using it as an excuse to see her without his father getting suspicious.

"So Marinette are you going to the dance this Friday?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just curious. So what's your costume?"

"It's a surprise, I'm making it myself. What's yours?"

"Mine's a surprise too."

"Well I can't wait to see it. I bet you'll look great."

Adrien looked over at her vase he saw the white rose and smiled but then he noticed the red one that looked very familiar.

"Marinette?"

"Yes."

"Where did you get that other rose? The red one?"

"Oh...I...I picked it off a bush." He picked it up and observed it. It looked identical to the one he had given Ladybug. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm fine it's pretty." He put it back in vase. "Hey just out of curiosity, what do you think of Chat Noir?"

"Well to be honest he's a little annoying and a big flirt."

"Oh...so you don't like him."

"No I wouldn't say it. He is very brave and caring." She said. "Funny thing is he's saved me a couple times and I've never thanked him. I feel bad about it."

"Really? Would you like to thank him?"

"Yes if I get the chance."

His phone rang and he had to go home. He said goodbye to Marinette and left in the limo. The whole time he rode in the limo, ate dinner, and did every other thing on his schedule he was quiet. He was lost in thought. He finally spoke when night came and he was alone in his room.

"So how was your study date?" Plagg said.

"It wasn't a date."

"Yeah right and I hate Camembert cheese." He said eating some.

"You should've been there Plagg." He said. "She was wonderful. She's different from any girl I've met. She's smart, kind, understanding."

"Wow you've fallen hard."

"I have to see her again." He said. "Tonight."

"Tonight? What are you crazy?! There's no way your dad will let you go out to see a girl."

"You're right." He thought for a moment then a mischievous smile formed on his face. "Hmmm. Adrien Agreste can't go out but Chat Noir can."

"Oh no! No! No! No! Please it's my night off!"

"Claws out!"

He transformed into Chat Noir. "Sorry Plagg but I gotta see her. Besides she said she wanted to thank Cat Noir for saving her."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was in up in her room trying to get ready for bed. She was wearing a white shirt, pink pants, white bedroom slippers, and a pink dressing gown. She was brushing her hair. On her table a music box played and she hummed along with it.

Outside Chat Noir landed gracefully on the roof without making a sound. He watched her brush her soft hair gently while secretly wanting to stroke it. He smiled as he listened to her beautiful voice hum. He tapped window, she went to open it. He dropped right in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard that you wanted to thank me my princess."

"Where did you hear that?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." He said smiling.

"Well...Thank you for all the times you've saved me."

"Also I was wondering if you would like to have a night on the town."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. "

"I don't know."

"It's just one night." He stood at the edge of the open window. She walked toward him then stopped. He held out his hand. "Trust me."

Normally Marinette would have said no to something like this but for some reason she felt drawn to him. She reached for his hand, hesitated for moment, then took it. He led her out the window, took her in arms, and jumped from the roof. He jumped from building to building til he reached a building outside of Paris.

"I have a special spot here."

He said putting her down. She looked down. She could see Paris from here including the Eiffel Tower. All of Paris was lit up with beautiful lights. It looked like stars, hundreds of stars.

"Chat Noir, this is...beautiful."

"Yes you are."

"Huh?"

"Uh I mean the town. Heh, heh."

"Do you always come here?"

"Only when I need time to myself." He said. "I've wanted to bring Ladybug here but she wouldn't want to."

That made Marinette feel a little guilty.

"Ask her. I think she'll say yes."

"Okay I will."

They sat there for a few minutes then he decided to take her home. On the way there Marinette fell asleep in his arms. He opened her window and tucked her into bed. He brushed back her hair with his claw and planted a kiss on her head.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

He left her house and went back home. He changed back and went to bed. The next day the town was attacked by an akuma. As usual they defeated it but this time Hawkmoth had something different in mind.

"Ladybug." Chat Noir said. "I was wondering...there's this place I like to go to at night, would you-"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah now if you'll excuse me I have to go change back."

So that night Ladybug and Chat Noir went to his special place to watch the night sky.

"So my lady have you finally fallen for me?"

"No but just because I don't like you that way doesn't mean we can't hang out." She said. "Besides I know you flirt with other girls."

"Actually I've only flirted with one other girl."

"And who would that be?"

"Jealous?"

"In your dreams."

"She's a shy girl and I like her very much but I also like you."

"Oh I see."

"But I don't think I'll end up with her."

"Why is that?"

"Because she likes somebody else."

"Well how do you know I don't like someone else?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Not telling."

"Ugh! You're killing me woman."

She giggled. Soon they went back home unaware the Hawkmoth's akuma was nearby and had been watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

That night as Chat Noir was walking the akuma followed him. It landed on him.

"Chat Noir I can help you with your love life." Hawkmoth said.

"No!" He shouted. "I don't want anything from you!"

"You're stronger than I thought I admire that."

"Leave me alone bug man! You'll never have my miraculous!"

"Is that so?" He said. "Why do you think I want the miraculous."

"Um...to achieve ultimate power and so something very bad."

"Foolish boy! You know nothing of my intentions! What if I told you I wanted the power to bring back the woman I love?"

"What?" Chat Noir was unbelievably confused now. "You loved someone once?"

"I did and I lost her. But the ultimate power can bring her back. Did they ever tell you that?"

"N...No."

"Exactly they make me look like the evil one when they have been keeping secrets."

"Who's they?"

"The Kwamies! They know it!"

"I don't believe you! Go away! Get off me!" He shook the akuma off and ran away.

"Your will is strong Chat Noir but my akumas are stronger I will have you."

When Adrien got home he had a few questions for Plagg.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?"

"Is Hawkmoth just trying to bring back someone he loves?"

"I don't know. I can't read minds."

"Well can miraculous really bring back someone?"

"It's kind of hard to explain." He said. "Get some rest and I'll tell you tomorrow. Scout's honor."

"You're not a scout but alright."

...

Marinette hurried over to Adrien's house. He was coming over to her place again for more tutoring. But for someone who needs tutoring he was a quick learner.

"You're house is so big." Marrinette said when she arrived. Although she already knew how big it was but she was still amazed.

"Yeah I get that a lot." He said.

"Adrien?" Gabriel said.

"Hello Father." Adrien said.

"I see you've brought a friend." He said. "And who might this charming young lady be?"

"This Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh yes I remember you." He said. "You designed a hat for my new line."

"Yes sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. "I'm a very big fan of your work."

"Really?" He noticed the earrings she was wearing. "What lovely earrings. Tell me, where did you get them?"

"They were a gift."

"I see. Well I appreciate you tutoring my son though I thought he would have understood Chinese by now."

"I guess I'm a little slow on that subject, Father." Adrien said.

"Hmmm...well run along you two."

They left went to the bakery.

"Interesting young lady." Gabriel said to Natalie and his Butler.

"She's considered a very good friend to Adrien sir." She said.

"She's very lovely, isn't she sir?" The Butler said.

"Yes lovely... and familiar."

"I think Adrien is rather smitten with her sir." Natalie said.

"You think I don't know that!"

"No sir! I just-"

"I see the way he looks at her." He said turning away. "I once looked at someone the same way." He looked at a picture of his wife.

...

"You're Father seemed polite." Marinette said.

"Yeah, he was a lot nicer to you than Nino." Adrien said.

They both laughed.

"Now be honest do you really need tutoring?"

"No. I just said that so Father wouldn't be upset." Adrien confessed. "He get's a little skittish about me and girls."

"Does he feel skittish when you're around Chloe?"

"No. Because he knows I don't like her."

"So you like me?"

They both blushed. Adrien nervously started backing away.

"Well...I...I...I um...enjoy your company...Heh, Heh. Whoa!" He slipped on something and knocked over a few things. "Sorry."

"Happens to me all the time."

He helped her pick up her things. One of the things he had knocked over was her music box. It opened when he picked up. He sat it on her table and let the music play.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

She blushed and smiled. He bowed, she curtsied even though she wasn't wearing a dress. He took her by the hand. She put her other hand on his shoulder and he put his other hand over her waist. It started as simple quick dance, just having fun, laughing and smiling. Then it grew slow and They became lost in the moment and were unaware that they were leaning in closer. Closer and closer until their lips touched.

"Oh!" Marinette gasped.

"Um...I'm sorry!"

"No..no it was...nice."

They broke away. The two started to blush like crazy. Then Adrien's phone rang, he answered it, and he had to leave. He said goodbye and left. Marinette could hardly breathe, Adrien Agreste had just missed her. Was she dreaming? She was too shocked to scream or faint or talk.

"Marinette?" Tikki said. "Marinette?"

"He..he kissed me. He actually kissed me." She put her fingers to her lips. The kiss was wonderful but strangely familiar. It felt alot like her kiss to Chat Noir. "Tikki."

"Yes?"

"I'm so confused. I love Adrien but when I kissed him I felt like I was kissing Chat Noir."

"What are you saying?"

"I think I might love him too."

"Oh dear. Maybe should take a break from this." Tikki suggested. "That big dance is tomorrow. Is your costume ready?"

"Almost it's missing something."

"How about a little miraculous touch?"

Tikki flew around the dress and sparks of red dust fell on the dress transforming it.

"Oh! Tikki! I love it."

Adrien couldn't stop thinking about Marinette that night. He didn't talk to anyone until Plagg snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! I saw your little dance." Plagg said. "You're gonna be great at that dance tomorrow night."

"The dance! I forgot. And I don't have a costume."

"No worries. Nothing a little miraculous can't fix. But it'll take me awhile to prepare it but it'll be ready tomorrow night."


	7. Chapter 7

All day the students were excited about the dance. It was all they could talk about. It was a costume/masquerade ball. So everyone would be in disguise.

"Can you believe it's tonight?" Alya said.

"I know I'm so nervous." Marinette said.

"Don't tell me you're going!" Chloe said. "A pathetic girl like you shouldn't go to something like this!"

"Back off!" Alya said.

"Or what?"

Adrien walked in.

"What is your problem with me Chloe?" Marinette said.

"You need to know your place!" She said. "A stupid lower class girl like you doesn't belong in high society and certainly not around someone like Adrien!"

"Chloe! That's enough!" Adrien said. "Chloe can I talk to you for a minute?"

They left the classroom and went into the hallway.

"What did Marinette ever do to you?"

"She's coming between us Adrikins."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think I don't about you two hanging out. You can't seriously be falling for that? She's not even your type."

"And you are?"

"Of course I am."

"Chloe get this through your head! You were never my girlfriend, not now! Not ever!"

"You!...how dare you! You can't!"

"Can't what? Hang out with a girl I actually like?" He went back to class leaving Chloe to panic.

"Dude." Nino said. "You're free."

Adrien laughed.

The dance was held at a plaza not too far from the school. Everyone was in costume, some were recognizable others not so much. No one would've known it was Nino had he not been the DJ. He wore a blue shirt, a red jacket with blue gloves and boots. Alya wore her purple dress with the lilac sash an matching mask. Outside Adrien waited for Adrien to finish the costume.

"All done." Plagg said. He handed Adrien a black ring.

"A ring?"

"Trust me okay."

Adrien slipped the ring on his finger. In flash of green his clothes were transformed into a white shirt, a fancy black jacket, and matching matching black pants, gloves, boots. With black cat ears and tail.

"Whoa!" He said looking at himself in the window glass. "I don't know, Plagg. Won't this give away my identity?"

"Relax! No one's gonna recognize you and even if someone does it's a costume party. As long as you don't use your powers they'll think it's just a costume."

"Okay." He said walking in.

Marinette arrived at school wearing a satin pink dress and a ribbon in her hair. She was just about to walk in when she was stopped by Chloe.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Chloe said.

"Please Chloe, not tonight."

"That's actually a pretty dress."

"Really? Thank you."

"It would be shame if something were to ruin it." She tore the part of the sleeve while Sabrina tore part of the skirt.

"No. Stop!" She pleaded. But it was too late. The lovely dress she had worked on for weeks was ruined. Chloe and Sabrina walked away laughing while Marinette burst into tears.

"Please don't cry, Marinette." Tikki said.

""It's ruined! How could she do this to me?"

"Don't worry Marinette, I was afraid something like this would happen so I made these." She handed her a pair of earrings.

"Thank you Tikki." Marinette said. "They're beautiful. I hope they pay more attention to this than my dress."

"Oh just wait til you put them on."

Marinette put the earrings on in a flash of pink her dress was transformed. In the party, Adrien walked around looking at everyone in their costumes. He couldn't recognize anyone except Nino. He was looking for Marinette but he couldn't figure out which one was her. The all eyes looked up to see a girl enter the room. Her dark-blue hair hung down and wavy with a ribbon in it. She wore a lovely red gown with black spots, short red gloves, and a red, black spotted mask that covered her blue bell eyes.

"Ladybug?" Someone gasped. "Is that her?"

"Why is she here?"

"That's not her! It's just a costume."

"She's beautiful."

Adrien swallowed hard when he saw her. He quickly approached her.

"Milady?" Adrien said.

"Chat Noir? Is that you?"

"That depends is it you under that mask bugaboo?"

"Yep it's you alright." She giggled.

Nino put on a slow dance song. Everyone began dancing with a partner.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"What?"

"May I have this dance?"

"Ye...yes."

He bowed, she curtsed, her hand was in his. She put her free hand on his shoulder, he put his arm around her waist, and they began to dance. The two of them danced as if they were the only people in the room. He lifted her up and spun her around, lower her down into a dip. Marinette then realized Adrien danced with her the same way. She was just about to question him when she got swept up in his arms. When their dance ended Marinette went to get a drink. Adrien followed her.

"So I guess this means you're a student at the school here." Marinette said.

"You got me. But I guess this means you go there to." He said. "So you're not that old."

"Yes I go to the school around here."

"Now that the cat's out of the bag, maybe we should consider revealing our identities."

"I don't know. What if you don't like who's under the mask?"

"Mask or no mask you're still the same person." Adrien took her hand. "Ladybug there's something I need to tell you. There are two girls in my life who I care more about than anything. You and a girl I know in my civilian life."

"Who...is she?"

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"And you know her in your civilian life?"

"Yeah and my hero life."

Marinette thought for a moment. He knew her in his civilian life. Who was he? She couldn't just take his mak off in front of all these people. There was only one other way she could tell for sure.

"Kiss me." She said. He looked at her shocked.

"Kiss you?"

"I need to know something."

The two leaned in. Adrien's ears perked up, he heard something coming. Her lips were just about to touch his when he threw his arms around her and jumped to the floor as a car came crashing through the window. He covered her head and body shielding her from the falling broken glass. He helped her up on to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

A bunch of black moths flew into the building. Everyone ran in fear from the swarms of insects. Adrien and Marinette ran to change into their superhero alter egos. Adrien took off the ring and put on his old one.

"Plagg claws out!" He transformed and ran back into a dance room.

"Tikki spots- Tikki? Tikki? Where are you?"

Marinette took off her earrings and went to look for her kwami.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Where are you?" Hawkmoth demanded as he rode in on his moths.

"Right here!" Chat Noir said. "So you finally decided to show yourself instead of hiding like coward!"

"Give me your miraculous!"

"Never!"

"Attack! My moths!" They flew all around Adrien as he tried to shoo them away. They also attacked the other students, he had to think fast. Then he remembered something he had learned in class about moths. He ran into a broom closet, found a spotlight, took it outside, and turned on. The moths followed the light.

"You stupid insects!" Hawkmoth stood on top of a balcony and was holding something behind his back.

"Alright Hawkmoth." Cat Noir said. "Prepare for the fight of your life."

"I don't think so. I still have a trick up my sleeve." He pulled his hand from his back and in his grip was Marinette. "Stay where you are! Or the girl dies!"

"No! Don't!"

"Let me go!" Marinette said. "Let go of me! Before I break your teeth!"

"Now, now, That's not lady like." Hawkmoth said.

"Don't hurt her!" Chat Noir said.

"Meet me at the Effiel Tower in one hour. I have plans for you!"

"Alright! Now just let her go and I'll be on my way."

"No she's coming with me as insurance!"

The moths returned to their master. Chat Noir jumped and ran to them as fast as he could. He tried to grab Marinette but in a flash they were gone.

"No!"


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette had been locked in a room in Hawkmoth's secret lair. She tried several times to get out but it was locked tight. Hawkmoth came in sometime later.

"Would you like some water?" He handed her glass. If she hadn't been so thirsty she would have threw it in his face. But she took it and drank the water.

"Why are you doing this?" She said.

"You looked pale."

"Please let me go."

"All in good time my dear." Hawkmoth said.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Now there's no need to be frightened. I will not harm you."

"You kidnapped me."

"I do apologize but desperate times calls for desperate measures but I can assure you are in no danger. Once Chat Noir arrives I will have no more use of you and set you free."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He'll come for you, you'd be surprised by how far a man will go for the woman he loves. I should know I'm one of those men."

"You loved someone?"

"I did. And she was as beautiful as you."

"What happened to her?"

"I lost her."

"What exactly do you plan to do when Chat Noir get's here."

"That's none of your concern. Now if you'll excuse me." He left. Marinette was confused, she had never suspected Hawkmoth to be so polite and she never thought he would have ever been in love before.

"Marinette?" It was Tikki.

"Tikki! Get me out of here."

She flew inside the lock and tricked it. The door opened and she ran to hug Tikki.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. Tikki spots on."

...

Adrien finished up on the goodbye letter he was writing to his father. Just in case he may not ever come back. Then he went to town to the Eiffel Tower.

"You know you're walking right into a trap." Plagg said.

"Plagg! I have to go." Adrien said. "If she was ever hurt I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You sure do care about her."

"Plagg claws out."

He was transformed into Chat Noir and rushed up the Eiffel Tower. Where Hawkmoth was waiting.

"Where is she?"

"Safely locked away."

"If you've hurt her-"

"Don't worry I've done her no harm."

"But you're not going to let her go unless I give you my Miraculous right?"

"Not exactly. That is indeed what I had in mind at first but I have a much better idea. An idea that get's me both miraculouses." He said. "You are going to give me yours and Ladybug's."

"And what makes you think I'll do that."

"This." An akuma flew toward him.

"No! I won't be akumatized."

He jumped up and tackled Hawkmoth. The two soon engaged in a fight. Adrien did everything he could to fight Hawkmoth while resisting the akuma's influence. During the fight Hawkmoth sensed Adrien's emotions and thoughts. Luckily he couldn't sense who he really was but he could sense what caused him pain.

"I know you're weakness Chat Noir. Your feelings, love." He said. "But love is weak, it is best to avoid love because every time you give your love to someone they leave you."

"That's not true!"

"Is it? You and I are a lot alike Chat Noir."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"I gave my heart to someone once and it was crushed. You gave your heart to Ladybug and she threw it the trash."

"Shut up!"

"If love is so great then why couldn't it bring your mother back?"

"What do you know about my mother?!"

"I know that you lost her. Why couldn't your love keep you together?"

"Stop!"

"Because love is weak!"

"Not true!"

"And it's not just your mother, you'll lose Ladybug!"

"Not her!"

"She'll leave you!"

"No!"

"She's gone!"

"Marinette!"

"You'll lose her too!"

"Stop! Please! Stop it!"

He knocked him to the floor. The pain, the sorrow, it was too much. He gave in, the akuma took over him. His entire body was filled with hate and anger. His eyes turned red, his suit turned white. He was now Chat Blanche.

...

"Chat Noir?" Ladybug called. "Chat Noir?" A shadow jumped over head. "Hello? Who's there?"

A figure dropped in front of her. It swiped it's claws at her, she quickly jumped out of the way. She threw her yo-yo around it's ankles knocking it over. She pulled into the light and was horrified by who it was.

"Chat Noir? What happened to you?"

"I saw reality is!" He got to his feet and lunged for her.

"Stop! You've been akumatized! This isn't you!"

"This is the real me!"

Ladybug started to run, h Blanche chased after her. Fortunately Ladybug was a fast runner but she couldn't run forever. Chat Blanche was also very fast eventually he would catch he swiped at her again this time actually cutting her. The two were soon in a fight which was a stalemate.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Hawkmoth promised me no more pain and now I don't feel anything."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes." Hawkmoth appeared. "He cannot feel, so he cannot be hurt." He grabbed Ladybug and threw her to the ground. She stood up but was hit again.

"I don't think so!" Chat Blanche said knocking the object away before she could see what it was. Then he scratched her while Hawkmoth threw her again. She was so weak and in pain.

"Now Chat Blanche! While she's weak take her miraculous." Hawkmoth ordered.

Chat Blanche jumped to her. She pulled herself up and tried to stand.

"Chat Noir." She said weakly. "Please don't do this! This isn't like you!"

"This is the real me!"

Beep!

"Not it's not! I know the real you. You're brave and gentle and kind and you never give up."

She backed against the wall as he reached to take her miraculous. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and stroked it. He froze at her touch.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't leave me."

Beep!

She didn't have enough strength to go. She collapsed into his arms, losing consciousness. He scooped her up and held her bridal style. A tear fell from her eye and it landed on his hand.

"My...Lady?"

Beep!

His eyes became green and his suit was black again.

"Ladybug? No! Oh no! Oh what have I done to you?!"

Beep!

Time was up. Ladybug's suit changed into a slightly torn pink dress, her pig tails changed into dark hair that hung down in a pink ribbon, and her mask disappeared. There she was, Marinette Dupain-Cheng lying in Chat Noir's arms.

"Marinette?! No! No! Nonono! Please!" He burst into tears as he held her closer to him. "This is all my fault! No! Oh no! Oh I'll never forgive myself!"

"Blast!" Hawkmoth shouted.

"You!" Adrien said facing him. "You'll pay for this!" He lunged for Hawkmoth and punched him. "I'll rip you to pieces! Cataclysm!"

Hawkmoth dodged the boy's swipes. Adrien wanted to destroy him for hurting her. Hawkmoth summoned his moths to help him. He vanished in a flash.

"This isn't over, Hawkmoth! That was the woman I loved! You'll pay!" He vowed. "I'll find you!"

He jumped back to Marinette and cradled her in his arms. "Forgive me, Marinette. Forgive me!"

He heard her breathe and she moved a little. She was alive.

"Oh..." She moaned.

"It's okay my love." He said softly. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Adrien?" She said. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. I'm here." He said. "I'll always be here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chat Noir carried Marinette back to school on the way there he turned back into Adrien. He was bruised and cut while some of his clothes were torn. Hawkmoth had given him a good beating before the whole fight.

"So she's Ladybug. About time you figured it out." Plagg said.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, we kwamies can sense each other and I sense hers at this very moment."

Tikki was hiding in Marinette's dress pocket. She heard the whole conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me? "

"It's forbidden. We can't reveal who owns us."

"Well I wish you-" Adrien felt dizzy, the pain from his injuries were kicking in.

"Adrien?" Plagg said.

He collapsed to the ground with Marinette on top of him. Tikki flew out Marinette's pocket.

"Hello Plagg."

"Hello Tikki."

"Come on let's get help."

A rescue party was looking for kids who had ran off or gotten hurt during the Hawkmoth attack. Tikki and Plagg set off pink and green lights that led them to where Adrien and Marinette.

"Quick! Get these two the hospital." Someone said.

The two of them were rushed to the hospital. Luckily all they had were scrapes and bruises. But they were kept overnight just in case it was more serious. The next morning both them went home.

"How are you feeling?" Sabine asked Marinette.

"Fine Mom." She said. "I just got hit during the attack."

"Well let me know if you need me."

When her mother was gone she changed into Ladybug and went to look for Cat Noir. She hoped she could changed him back. Where was he? Had he hurt anyone?

"Milady." Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir." She cried happily. She hugged him tight, he purred. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too...Marinette."

She pushed away from him shocked.

"You...you know?"

"You changed back after you passed out."

"Oh no! No! Nonono! No! You can't!"

"Marinette! Calm down! I won't tell anyone."

"So are you disappointed?"

"No. Actually I'm glad it's you."

Suddenly a scream was heard. Another akuma had attacked town. They quickly ran to fight it. Adrien used the Catacylsm while Marinette used her lucky charm. As usual they defeated the villain.

Beep!

"See ya around." She said.

"Wait!" He said. "Ladybug...Marinette. There's something I need to tell you. I...I."

Beep!

"Don't." She said. "I care about you really I do and I think I feel more but I'm already in love with a great guy, Adrian Agreste."

Beep!

He walked toward her.

"Marinette."

Beep!

"There's something I need to show you."

Suddenly his foot slipped and fell forward. His lips landed right on her. He quickly backed away.

"I am so sorry. I didn't-"

She kissed back. His eyes fell closed and he wrapped his arm her waist while hers came around his neck.

Beep!

They were surrounded by a pink and green light as they changed back. Once their lips parted the transformation was complete. Marinette opened her eyes and she gasped in shock seeing who it was.

"Adrien?" She said. "I...I... You're Chat Noir!"

"Surprise?"

"Uh...Oh...um."

"Hey you got any camebert?" Plagg asked.

"Plagg! Rude!" Adrien said.

"Oh, who is this?" Marinette said.

"This Plagg, my kwami."

"Enchante Mademoiselle." He said kissing her hand. Marrinette giggled. Adrien rolled his eyes.

"Hi. I'm Tikki." She said. "Marinette's kwami."

"Nice to meet you." Adrien said.

"So...um." Marinette said. "What you were going to say...Do you still wanna say it?"

"Yes. Now more than ever." He took her hand. "I love you, with all my heart."

"I love you too."

Their lips joined in another passionte kiss.

"Gross! Get a room!" Plagg said.

"Be quiet Plagg! This is romantic."


End file.
